


spare time

by exactlythat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Multi, Post Season 3, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exactlythat/pseuds/exactlythat
Summary: “Stay here?” Jane propped the nail kit on her hip, pushing it out to give it stability.Billy looked reluctantly between the two. “What?”Or..In which Eleven is sleeping over and she barges into Billy’s room at two in the morning. To paint her nails. And keep him company.(all chapters are set in the same time frame. this is a drabble book with slow burn;)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to give a little domestic billy. i think he and max had a lot of potential as a power sibling duo. 
> 
> (may or may not have continued chapters)
> 
> also jane is just perfect

“Too loud.”

Eleven and Max were sitting on Max’s bed. With a nail kit stuffed between the two of them, that Eleven begged Hopper for. She never let it go. Her designs weren’t the best but she tried her hardest. And she enjoyed it.

Right now though she was struggling to focus on painting her nails. A light shade of blue was coating half of her middle finger and her hand trembled with the brush. “Can’t you just ignore it? You know, block it out?”

She shook her head to which Max chewed at her lip. Nothing was actually playing per se but someone’s thoughts kept winding and winding in her head. It was Billy’s. Max glanced at the clock; 2:13 am. She was supposed to be asleep so that they could make it early to bowling. “I go.” Jane stood proudly.

Max quietly shrieked when her fingers were nearly caught by Eleven slamming the nail kit shut. The bottle of baby blue polish in her right hand. “What?! Where are you going?” Now taking a good look. El looked awfully hilarious. She was wearing a onesie that was two sizes two big. Max too. Dustin has said that it made a heavenly cloud for sleeping. “El!”

She was snapped out her daze by her bedroom door creaking open. “Jesus.” She murmured before slipping on her fuzzy duck sandals. Chasing after Jane hurriedly but still keeping light tracks on the rickety wood floor. There she was stood at the left of the hall, clocking her head to the side, unlocking Billy’s door and walking in like she owned the place. 

“El!” Max whisper yelled again after stepping foot into Billy’s room. She closed the door behind her before yanking the girls arm. “What?” Jane asked genuinely confused. God this girl had lots to learn. “You can’t just walk into his room.” “But look.” She argued. Pointing to Billy who was facing the wall. His sides heaved up and down. Faint music was heard from his Walkman. So, Eleven marched over. Tapping his shoulder once.

Once was enough for him to snap back. Grabbing onto her wrist. “Ow!” She yanked her arm back rolling her eyes like she hadn’t just invaded his privacy. “What the hell are you doing in here? Did you pick the lock?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even know she was going to, I tried to stop her.” Max pleaded. Twisting her right foot comically, as if she was five years old again. Telling her mother she wet the bed. Billy though just stared harshly. Mainly at Jane. “The world better be ending again or-.”

“You think loud.” 

Max visibly face palmed but El still stood like an angry aunt. Billy opened his mouth again no doubt to protest but was cut off. Eleven shook her head to stop him. “We will stay.” He opened his mouth again but all that came out were huffs and cut off shrieks of confusion.

“Stay here?” Jane propped the nail kit on her hip, pushing it out to give it stability.

Billy looked reluctantly between the two. “What?”

“We will stay. You don’t think loud anymore. Correct?”

When no one said anything but shared blank stares at one another. Janes sudden movement caused all eyes to go on her. She set the nail kit down on the floor and plopped down by Billy’s bed. Opened the bottle of baby blue and continued to paint. “Come.” She patted their space beside her for Max. Without even sparing a glance.

Max followed, giving Billy a sympathetic half smile. “I paint nails blue. You paint your nails?” She offered. A grin spread on her face. Max picked out a lavender colored polish. She was doing a sort of rainbow pattern. 

“Uh, no? I’m a guy. Guys don’t paint their nails.” He scoffed. Turned his walk man off so now the room was just silent. Threw it into his dresser and adjusted his position so he leant over the edge of the bed. Getting a good view to their little cheap nail salon. 

“If I can paint nails, why can’t a guy paint nails?”  
Billy raised his eyebrows to Max who just shrugged in defeat. Questions that were never easy to answer.

“I don’t know, kid. Just the way the world works.”

Max nodded to herself with pursed lips. Agreeing solemnly to Billy’s rather dreadful explanation. She’d never say it ‘round Mike or Neil, not even her Mom. But she wasn’t very fond of the whole woman is woman and man is man bravado. It was rather childish to her. Except no one in this world cared what a woman thought. Instead she kept shut.

“Well. I think the world is stupid. Yes?” Eleven titled her chin up to Billy for approval. He chuckled a bit, ducked his head then rubbed at her scalp. Ruffling her bed head more than enough. 

“Yeah. The world is stupid, huh?” 

He and Max met eyes once more. Her eyes read full of guilt. She mouthed a ‘sorry’ to him with clenched teeth.  
He replied with a ‘it’s fine’, and a lazy wave of his hand. 

Once they were all sat in comfortable quiet. Billy watching intently as Eleven struggled to get her brush strokes straight and Max bouncing ‘round two shades of red. Star struck on which to choose. 

He felt at ease.

And as for Jane. The thoughts weren’t so loud anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve drops eleven off and el knows more than billy though ;)
> 
> (forgot to mention, susan and neil are out)

“Stop it.”

Eleven slapped her hand around behind her. Until it collided with Steve’s stomach a couple of times. He huffed our from the small punches attacking his gut. “Ow, what? I’m not doing anything?”

“You’re nervous. Stop it.” Eleven turned slightly to look up at the taller boy. Much taller. It was early out, like work time kind of early. And Eleven had a scheduled day with Max. With Hopper working his early shifts and taking his daily care of those morning drunk teens by the quarry, he had to lend her over to Steve. Who happily obliged when he was told he had to bring her over to the Hargrove residence. 

Steve furrowed his brows down at the girl. She knew too much. “You peeking in my head?” He pressured. El snapped her head forward in attempt of avoiding the question. Of course she was. It’s not like she could stop it. Everyone in this town just thought too freaking loud.  
“You're still doing it.”

“Don't think. I don’t peek.” Her broken English never made total sense, but enough that those around her could make it out. She was still learning. Slower than usual, no doubt because of the bull she endured back in that facility. So, everyone took it one step at a time. They didn’t pressure her, didn’t speak to her like she was stupid, and certainly didn’t mock her for it. Would be a low blow. 

“That’s totally not how it works. I-.”

“Sh!” She punched at his gut again. Footsteps approached the door from the inside out. When the door swung open Eleven plastered that huge smile she always had hidden away. No one but Max and Hopper understood the ideation she had for Billy. Shared trauma just kind of does that to people. It binds them together. Like dough. “Billy!”

She lurched forward, engulfing him in a tight hug. Steve felt kind of jealous. Wished he could hug him that way. “Hey kiddo.” Billy dragged his arms around her shoulders and buried his nose in her head. Steve thought it was cute. How they were more sibling like than Max and he ever were. “I made breakfast. You hungry?” He asked.

El shook her head proudly before toeing her shoes off at the carpet. She had a small black duffel bag hanging at her shoulders and Billy happily took it for her, set it down by her shoes. Sparing no time, she aimed for the kitchen. Clattering dishes could be heard. “Where’s Max?” She called out. 

Billy looked Steve up and down. Steve was dressed decently. Actually, incredibly decent for nearly eight in the morning. “Pretty boy.” He greeted. His pair of navy blue sweats and a white ribbed tank top heavily screamed, morning look. His hair was equally disheveled but it still sat perfectly on his scalp. The curls seemed to be untouched. “Hargrove.”

“Billy?” El called out again when he didn’t respond. “She’s sleeping, wake her up for me, will ya?” Billy’s head was turned to the side so El could hear him better. And Steve just took in the beautiful sight of his side profile. He had a distinct button nose. His jawline was oh so sharp. And his lashes; so long. Steve felt kind of pouty now. Realized how stubby his were. “M’kay!”

Soft footsteps padded around the house until they were faint. “So.” Steve said mostly to himself. Billy’s eyes were back on him and it felt like someone was staring into his soul. 

“Mhm.” Billy’s cheeks began to ache a little from trying to hold back a smile. He loved to see Steve so nervous over the most simple of interactions. A drop off of a fourteen year old girl. 

Steve stuffed his hands into his pockets and bit at his lip. His eyes wandered everywhere but into Billy’s view. It was unbearable. “You cook?” He said. Trying to start off a conversation with the most minimal topic. Not like he could just down right ask the boy, ‘Want to go out even though we secretly hate each other?’

Billy shrugged and nodded his head. “Sometimes, yeah.” Cooking was fun to him. It gave him time to get his mind off the terrible life he was living. Sometimes he cooked dinner when Susan and Neil were out. Sometimes he baked cakes for small occasions. Like Max’s forgotten birthday dessert or a Christmas treat. “Is it any good?”

He chuckled lowly. “I’d like to think so, Harrington.”

El suddenly came back into view. Alongside was Max with her bright green pajamas. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. Stray hairs all over the place, she looked like she had gotten caught in a pillow fight. “Steve, hey.”

Steve reached out to noogie her head. She shoved playfully. “What’re you still doing here?” She questioned. El tugged her back by her shirt. Crunched on a piece of bacon. Grease coated her bottom lip. “Move it.” Max unconsciously bumped her hip to jerk her back a little. “Can’t I spend some nice time with my dear friend Steve?” Billy sung.

Max narrowed her eyes at her brother. He reciprocated the expression. “Last time I checked.” She elegantly handed her hand out into Steve’s direction. “Punching someone’s lights out doesn’t mean they’re very near and dear. Now does it?” She crossed her arms with sass. 

El nodded from beside her. Despite being more intrigued by the bacon left back in the kitchen. “You know you talk a lot for someone your height.” Billy adjusted hit footing then continued. “How much you wanna bet I can chuck you to California and back? One hand?”

“That was a horrible joke. Idiot.” El giggled to herself. She ran back to the kitchen to fish a couple more pieces of bacon, then returned back to her spot by the door. “Idiot? Listen, dipshit. I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut. Or else you and little miss giggles are going to starve come dinner time.” 

Steve was enjoying every bit of their argument. They were just such alike, no matter the lack of DNA they shared. He guessed that growing with each other for so long, Billy’s asshole personality kind of rubbed off on Max. Without her noticing. “Max.” Eleven cut her laugh off short. Staring pleadingly at the red head.

She really loved Billy’s cooking. 

Max pursed her lips. Stared at Steve who held his hands up in surrender then back at Billy. “Whatever, William.” She mocked. Then turned to run with a laughing El. 

Billy tugged on her ponytail to tease her. “Keep it up and you’ll be licking the bottom of my shoe.” Max just swatted his hands away before waving at Steve. To which he waved back.

Both boys looked at one another again. There wasn’t really much else to do. And Steve felt like he had overcome his stay on their lonely porch. 

“Uh, I should probably head out for the day.” Steve gestured past his ear with his thumb. Pointing at the parked car by the curb. 

“You’re picking her up on Monday, right?” Billy stood impatient on his feet. Hopelessly clinging onto the last seconds of this already dead conversation. “Yeah, yeah. Of course.”

“Alright.” Billy scratched behind his ear. Then started again, “Okay. So, I’ll see you?”

Steve was already walking down the small portion of porch steps. Into the walkway that wasn’t very far from the door. “You can count on it.”

The sun burned hot against his skin. Despite the fall seasonal weather. His favorite season. 

Billy showed a half smile as Steve got into his car. Started it up and inched on out slowly from the curb. He looked rather tired from Billy’s point of view.

He reached his left hand out the drivers side window. Over head the top of the car and waved as he went on.

And when he was fully out of view for Billy. Billy desperately somewhat shouted a small, “Bye!” Inching forward on his tip toes like some lovestruck school girl who just got asked to the formal. 

When the door was shut, he nearly shit himself from Eleven standing right where she stood before. “Jesus, put a bell on will you?”

He walked past her until she spoke. “Smooth.” She has that mischievous grin again. “Hargrove.” El said in her best yet worst impersonation of Steve. Her pre-pubescent voice strained to make a manly one.

“Ha!” Max snorted from the kitchen. She was bent over gasping for air with her glass spilling orange juice over the rim. El was also rosy red from holding back a mean laugh that Billy knew she wanted to let out. 

Billy snatched a bacon from her hand and took a bite from it. “Very funny.” He marched away from both of them and up the stairs. 

“I wasn’t kidding about dinner!” He yelled before closing his bedroom door. 

And all hell broke loose down there. Fits of giggles, sticky juice splattered all over the floor, and the smell of maple syrup coated pancakes with bacon. 

“God, I hate everyone.” Billy sighed. And that everyone, definitely didn’t include Steve Harrington. He knew so very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve has a nightmare and Robin is the best friend she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to give y’all some Robin & Steve content for a change. 
> 
> i love them sm

Drenched.  
Steve felt around his bed, and his pillow. They were drenched in sweat. Definitely not water. Unless Steve slept through some catastrophic water flood; which he doubts. 

Those goddamned nightmares had come back again. He was doing good for a while. Really good. So good that even Robin had eased up on him a bit. He was sleeping well, eating enough, and was showing up to work on time. God was it a miracle.

A miracle blessed by the devil, that is. This pattern lasted nearly a month until tonight. Steve wasn’t sure what was different tonight but he’d just startled himself awake with a choked out gasp. Felt like his brain was going to explode.

It took him nearly a minute to realize that it was just a nightmare. Then he remembered that Robin was home. He glanced at the clock, 12:23 am. It was oddly early for him to be asleep. But she was insisting he’d go take a nap. Tonight was movie night.

Well, everything but movie night. More like, ‘let’s talk and eat while the movie plays in the background’. It was something they had both randomly chosen from Steve’s pile of dusty DVD’s. 

“Jesus.” Steve muttered to himself. He wondered if Robin had fallen asleep on the couch, where he left her. Nearly an hour ago. He pushed back his damp hair and scrubbed at his eyes with his knuckles. Still awfully tired. 

He took a deep breath, gathering his composure before leaving his bedroom. He had socks on. Weird cause he despised wearing them to bed. They made him feel all hot even on the coldest nights where sleeping with a coat was acceptable. Socks were always a no. 

They made great for tip toeing his way down the stairs. He turned into the living room, to see Robin knocked off her feet. She was nuzzled into the throw pillows of the couch. Credits to the film were rolling on screen. The tv illuminated the unnecessarily dark home. 

He sighed in relief before walking into the kitchen. Poured himself a glass of water and leant over the kitchen counter. His head was pounding. Every now and then he’d rubbed his temples to ease the pain in the least. He would take some kind of medicine but rummaging through cabinets was the last thing he wanted to do now. Moving around was only going to make it worse.

Though seconds passed, it felt like hours. Steve was zoning off. The kitchen was just the perfect pitch of black. Street lights were bright enough to give a good few shadows into the window. Plus the TVs light from afar. So, Steve let go. He deflated his chest against the counter and laid his cheek on the cold surface too. 

The glass of water was still wrapped around his fingers. Everything was calm until he felt a graze on his shoulder. Jerking him awake with a soft ‘hmph’. His heart was beating extremely fast and his eyes were wide. Making his head pound even more. “Sorry.”

It was Robin. Thank god.

“Did I scare you?” She asked. Her voice was rough and scratchy. Steve’s glass of water would do her much justice at this point. He shook his head, “No. Just startled me a bit.”

She nodded and sighed. Her face looked oddly soft in this lighting. And her sleepy eyes made for the most adorable face Steve had ever seen her make. She was always grinning like Billy or frowning like Max. “Thought you were asleep.” Steve said. 

“I was. Could feel someone walking around though. You sleep well?” She pried Steve’s cup from his hands and took heavy sips. Gulping them loudly. “Mhm.” Steve smiled but looked away before she could read his expression. Anyone could tell when the boy was lying. Didn’t have much facial skill. 

Robin pursed her lips. Took a one over at his self. Noticed how frizzy his hair was, which was usual for bed head. But his eyes were jumpy, his cheeks were red, and neck was glistening with perspiration. She knew him all too well. So to prove it, she manhandled him sideways. With both hands on his shoulders she peeked at his back. 

His biggest unknowing mistake was wearing a grey tank top. He looked at her confused before she clicked her tongue. “You’re lying.” She crossed her arms. “No I’m not.”

“Yeah you are, Steve.” Robin chugged down the last bit of water left. Rubbed the drops away from her lips with the back of her hand. Then placed the cup down dramatically. “You’re all jittery, breathing hard, your back is drenched in sweat, and you’re up nearly-.”

She twisted her wrist to look at her watch. “-an hour after you went to bed. To drink water. So, that tells me plenty, Steve.” Amazing. She was way too good for her own knowledge. Steve thought he had her this time. “I’m fine. I just got a little warm.”

“Warm? It’s the middle of winter in Indiana at the crack of night. If I’m freezing, then so should you.” 

Steve huffed. Moved around her and opened some cabinets to keep his hands busy. “Robin, I’m okay. It was just a small one. Plus I’ve been nightmare-free for like a month. Shouldn’t you trust that this was a one and done?” 

His back was turned but he could imagine she was rolling her eyes. “Dude, I’d rather you get none than one.”

“Yeah, well. It’s not exactly like I can’t control this. If I could don’t you think I would stop them from happening?” Steve saw a pack of white chocolate chips behind a box of fruity cereal. He’d forgotten these were even here. Better to eat them now than let them rot. 

He pulled the bag out and shuffled them a bit. Ate them right out the bag. He turned around to face Robin with his back leaning against the counter. “I know.”

“Ok, so what’s your point? You’re scolding me as though it is my fault.” Robin chewed at her lip. He was right. Her interrogations weren’t helping him. They were rather making him more nervous. “You’re right and I’m sorry. But I just don’t want you to go on like this.”

Steve harrumphed to himself, continuing to pop chocolate after chocolate into his mouth. To be honest, he loved Robin he really did. Sometimes she just was too good to him. He wishes she’d let him breathe sometimes and deal with his own baggage.

But then again, he knew himself too well. Going at his shit alone always ended him in a bedroom full of dirty plates, week old worn clothes, missed shifts at work, and knotty greasy hair. He complained about having no one but then pushed them aside when he did. A defense mechanism. Bad one.

“Last time you let it go on I had to rush over here ‘cause you called me at 3am crying about some unbeknownst creature. You couldn’t even sleep without me near, Steve.” Robin cried out. It was like he never listened to her.

And he wasn’t. Not now. “Steve.” She said sharply. He looked up abruptly like he was just caught stealing candy from a baby. “Did you even hear what I said?”

“Yes, jesus. I know you’re worried about me but I’m fine. Okay?! I don’t need a baby sitter.”

Steve waved her off, going back to scarfing down the whole bag. Robin shook her head in disbelief. She was on her way out of the kitchen when she snatched the bag out of Steve’s hand. Ignored him when he trailed behind whining for it back. “Robin, I was eating that!”

Robin stopped dead in her tracks at the foot of the stair case. She held the bag up like some prized possession. “It’s too late to be eating sweets. Add that onto the reasons you’re getting 2 hours of sleep every night.”

Her nostrils were flared. She was pissed. Steve didn’t think she’d actually get mad. More so she’d lay off a bit. “Wh-.”

“Listen, Steve.” He shut his mouth and waited for her to continue. She looked like she was thinking real hard about her next words. Either was going to scream her head off and walk out or she was going to give one of her speeches. 

“I care about you, okay? I’m not going to sit on the couch four nights a week while you cry your eyes out in the room above me.”

Steve went to speak but she covered his mouth. Glared intensely. “You can try to push me out all you want with your weird manly ego, but trust me when I say I won’t stop bugging you. So, best you give up.”

Again, she was right. She never gave up on anything. Her bets probably have lasted years. Who knows how many things she’s won over due to her super freaky intuition. 

“You’re really annoying.”

“And you’re really stupid.” She remarked.

They fought one another with harsh stares. Robin narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him. She wasn’t going anywhere.

Not now, not ever. 

“Fine.” Steve pouted. 

“Good. Now, come on.” She clapped her hands and continued up the stairs. Her oversized basketball shorts from school swung around by her knees. The school board had expectedly messed up their first order of gym uniforms. Everyone walked around like clowns for the first few weeks. “Where are you going?”

“You’re sleeping tonight. And I’m going to hold your hand if I have to, dingus.”

“I don’t need you to hold my hand.”

They arrived at his room. The door shut and Robin found comfort at his cushioned computer chair. “Whatever you say.” 

Steve squinted at his bed. Waltzed over to plop down. Covering himself with his blanket. There was still wet spots on the mattress but they weren’t as soaked as before. “You sure you want to waste a good nights sleep?” He asked. Threw a spare blanket at her, which she happily wrapped around her shoulders to her toes. 

“Im sure. Now sleep.” She nudged his foot with hers. They both smiled at each other. Steve mushed his face into his pillow; stared blankly at the clock angled sideways on his dresser. 

-

Nearly an hour later and Steve was surely getting tired. His eyelids were closing against his will. It still terrified him but at the same time, he couldn’t help finding comfort in the possibility of getting some good shut eye.  
For once.

“Hey, Robin?”

“Hmm?” She sounded drowsy.

“Thanks. For...trying y’know?” Steve felt a strain on his chest. Ugh, feelings. 

She chuckled.  
“Love you too, dingus.”

Steve gripped his blankets tighter.  
“Night.”

“Night.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pretty?”
> 
> “Who the hell let you in?”
> 
> Billy’s head was pounding. He desperately needed to lay down. Catching El rummaging through his dresser, wasn’t going to make this day get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short cause i haven’t updated in a while and im working on another chapter. 
> 
> basically just a el & billy filler. their usual sibling-like interactions.

“Pretty?”

“Who the hell let you in?”

Billy’s head was pounding. He desperately needed to lay down. Catching El rummaging through his dresser, wasn’t going to make this day get any better.

Today was one of the worst days Billy had ever experienced. That was saying something. Acknowledging the fact that he literally almost died, he was sure death was better than this. 

He’d forgotten to wear shades, again. A migraine was forming in his frontal lobe and he wished God himself would come down. To work his so ‘profound life magic. 

“Me. Duh.” El gestured to the unlocked doorknob that Billy definitely left locked. Only way to get in was with the key in his keychain. Eleven continued to use a light brown comb to rake throughout her hair. It ran through so smooth. Like a knife cutting through butter.

“Ok but...where’s Max? Aren’t you guys supposed to be like out with everyone else?”

El shrugged her shoulders. Then dunk her hands into his extremely pricy gel. Which he didn’t mind much. So long as she didn’t touch his mousse. It was an everyday hair essential. No mousse: No Billy. “Gone.”

“Gone? What d-What’s that mean?”

She huffed like she was the one who had been personally violated. Billy almost wanted to yank the girl by her hair like he did with Max. Except hers was too short. Plus she could snap his neck without warning; with her mind. 

“Jeez!” Eleven threw the comb down onto the dresser. Stood like Hopper. With her hands on her hips, one bucked particularly taller than the other. And chewed at her bottom lip as she scanned over all his items.

“Hey.” Billy snapped in her face. She waved him off and continued to find interest in his collection of hair products. “This is my room, dipshit. I’d like to know why you’re not with the other shitheads and Harrington. He was supposed to pick you up.”

“I didn’t go. I stay here.” El reached out suddenly for olive green bottle. It had a sharp nozzle with a pressured grip. She took one long hit and nearly half the foam spluttered all over her black t-shirt. Well, Max’s black t-shirt. “Hey!”

Billy snatched the metal bottle from her. She looked back exasperated. “This is very special and very off-limits. Got it?”

“Mhm.” She nodded. Then went back to a brush. Brushed her hair all over until it had some kind of fluffy volume. Making it look like Billy’s tangled curls but shorter. And evened out. 

Eleven looked in the mirror. Able to see Billy behind her still vividly angry and confused. “Max left. I stay. She said it’s okay.”

She turned around. Walked in a circle around Billy then sat down on his bed. With her socked feet tucked over each other. “She left you here alone? Is she crazy?”

“Mm, maybe?” El questioned. She held her hands in a ‘what if’ position. Billy nearly chuckled but was still mad that Max had even left the girl alone. He’d expect everyone to be more strict with that. You know, with the government lab secrets and what not. Also the fact that she could literally be kidnapped at any second. “Maybe so.”

“Jesus.” Billy sat down beside her. “Having fun?”

“Yeah. I like your room.”

“Thanks.” He didn’t really know what to say to her. Usually they were never left alone this long. Max was always here to make him feel like he still had some kind of presence. He could boss her around, joke like always. But El was different.

Extremely different. Much more sensitive to the world around her and so goddamned naive.

“So. Pretty?” El piped up. Leaned over her now crossed legs and tapped at Billy’s shoulder. The contact made him realize that he still had his jean jacket on. He slipped it off that instant. “What do you mean?”

“Do I look pretty? I do good?” 

Billy’s heart softened oh-so quick at that. God, this girl was going to be the end of him. She had yet to know so much about this world. It reminded him of when he was younger. Most he cared about was learning the newest surf tricks. Trying to master it even in the worst of weather. “Yeah, you did pretty good. Looks kind of edgy.”

“Edgy?”

“You know. Cool, rock and roll.” Billy mines with his hands. Tried some so called ‘rock’ hand gestures. That was probably way off the charts but El seemed to make sense of it. 

“Bitchin’?” He was taken aback by how loosely she threw that word out. Then he realized she probably didn’t even know it wasn’t a regular down to earth word. At least not a word that anyone would gush and blush at. Only psychos. “Probably don’t want to say that word too much.”

“Oh.” Her smile dropped. She was hoping for something else. 

“But yeah. It’s looks pretty bitchin’.” He offered. 

And there went that tension. Gone with the wind. They were able to start up some small talk. Billy gave her a few pointers on styles she could try at home. Or products he’d recommend.

All while she would merely get stuck on the word, ‘Shampoo.’

His migraine was still there but his spirits were way higher than before. And for that he could only thank El.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy tends to Eleven, who unfortunately is under the weather with a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested nearly 2 weeks ago. not sure if i proofread btw, sorry if there’re mistakes. also don’t be shy to ask for requests on steve, billy, or any other character :)

It was totally Eleven’s fault. She had just gotten a bit too excited about the recent snow storm. Back at the cabin Hopper had made a quick run to the store. They were planning on making cookies for the night. Everyone was feeling the festive season. Especially El.

So, when Hopper was long gone. His car too. She jumped up and down to herself, clapping. She never got to fully enjoy playing with the snow on her own. Hopper was so cautious about her being out in the cold too long. It made for less trips to the hospital. How was he supposed to explain that his own daughter-had half the documents she was meant to. He had no patience for hospitals. Much less a teenager who had the brain of a ten year old. 

El was dressed from head to toe in nothing but sleep wear. She had on a spare shirt she had gotten from the mall. It was one size to big which made for great warmth. She even had on her one of her favorite pajamas pants. They had black and red. It was a plaid design. “Um.”

She looked down at herself. Was this enough? Of course not but excitement got the best of her. El slipped on mis-matching boots that definitely were a mix of hers and Hoppers. But she didn’t care, not one bit. 

The outfit wasn’t made for this kind of weather. She lasted all but ten minutes out there. Mushed snow under her boots, ruffled leaves so that some felt on her hair. Even tried to catch a couple falling flakes on her tongue. Her hands were cold though: really cold. She could barely feel her finger tips. Much less her face.

And when she rushed back inside to warm up, the damage had been done. The girl could’ve spent half her life in that lab. With tests being done on her every. Her immune system just wasn’t built like everyone else’s. She was still getting used to the change in seasons and common colds. 

One she caught alright. 

-

There she was. Stood at the Hargroves door step with an awfully huge coat on. Hopper had dropped her off. Claiming his usual, ‘see you later’! He didn’t even notice that night he went to the grocery store. It had been a bad three days but El was persistent. She didn’t let not one cough slip. And if it was a sneeze, then that just meant Hop had to start cleaning the cabin again.

“Hey.” It was softer than usual. Max left her in and immediately badgered her with questions. “You okay?” She asked. 

Again El was dressed comfortably. She had switched out the usual jeans and blouse for one of Max’s lent Hawkins sweats and a hoodie. Being sick was one of the worst things ever. She felt like lifting a spoon was going to pull one of her muscles. Ever since then she’d regretted going out into the snow. “No. Think I’m sick.”

Oh she sure was. Her nose was red from all the rubbing. And El was lazier than usual. She trotted into the living room and took the chance to lay out on the couch at the same time Billy came downstairs for his daily snack. 

Which consisted of re-opening the same cabinets until he agreed that they were in need of some groceries. He noticed how quiet it was today. If El was here, shouldn’t they be all yippy? Billy peeked his head over the couch and met eyes with Eleven. Then he asked Max, “What’s up with her?”

“She said she might be sick. You think so?” Max shrugged.

Billy pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. He remembered when his Mom used to do that. When he had called out for her at nearly twelve at night. Complaining that it was too hot in his room. “Hm.”

His hand settled on her cheek nexts. She was kind of warm. “Hopper giving you medicine?” Billy asked while walking into the kitchen. His voice trailed off but El could hear fine. “He doesn’t know.” Her voice was hoarse. 

“What?” 

“Not supposed to go out. He doesn’t know.” The more she spoke, the more she tossed around. She resorted to covering herself with the throw blanket. And it felt amazing. “You’re kidding. You went out alone?” Max’s jaw dropped. She knew how strict Hop was. “Just a little.”

Billy was already on it. There was an old thermometer in the cupboards. It was a shared one but he scrubbed hard. Making sure to get all the bacteria off. One sickness was already enough for the poor girl. 

“Open.” He was back at her side. This time he knelt in front of her with the thermometer in her face. “What is it?” She said with her mouth wide. “To check your temperature. Now lift your tongue.”

It felt like hours but the thermometer finally beeped. 102 degrees. “Yep. You’ve got a fever, alright.”

El groaned. She hated it. Wasn’t worth the ten minute play time in the snow. “You want some medicine? It’ll make you feel better.” Eleven just nodded without caring. Anything to make it better. 

“I don’t think you should bundle up so much. You’re going to overheat.” Max said from the singular couch seat. She was watching tv. Some silly old cartoons were playing randomly. And to be honest they were quite entertaining. “No. ‘S cold.” 

Max just shrugged for the second time that day. Arguing with El is like arguing with a rock. Except she’ll listen. Just cause she listens though, doesn’t mean she’ll take your advice. Extremely stubborn. “She’s right.”

Again. Billy was back tending to the ill girl on his couch. If he was being honest, he never thought the day would come. The day that El got the common cold. With how much Hopper kept her locked away for safety precautions. She still would never live to experience life like the rest. “Sit up.”

He rattled a bottle of pills in his hand. In the other was a glass of water. El wasn’t expecting pills. More like a liquid medicine. She never swallowed a pill before. “Not safe.” Eleven pushed his hand back. Billy barked out a laugh. She didn’t even give it a chance. 

“Oh come on. You just place it on your tongue and left the water flow down. Easy peasy.” Billy smiled.

Max nodded from her seat. Her eyes weren’t on them but she didn’t miss a word either. “It’s really easy, El.”

But still, she shook her head.

Yep. They should’ve expected she would just refuse any kind of treatment. This was probably her first winter cold. Her body was probably beating itself up more than theirs would. But Billy knew how to play this game. 

Years of living with Max. Susan was no good when it came to proper parenting. Neil? Well, Neil was Neil. A total ass. They expected Billy to be the father she didn’t have. So much for his own childhood. He spent half his life cleaning after her, making her breakfast, seated front row at school recitals. 

He was especially there when she was under the weather. He hated her whines and groans. Hated when Neil would yell that he ‘wasn’t doing enough’. Or when Susan would apologize. Claiming that he was ‘an angel’. 

As if she didn’t raise her the first few years. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Billy offered and El peeked over the blanket a bit. Certainly interested on what he had to offer. “If you take the medicine, I’ll make you some chicken soup? Perfect meal for a runny nose.”

Billy poked Max’s knee when he said that. He remembered saying something like that to Max once. It took one too many tries until Max finally swallowed a pill. She always preferred the horrible artificial cherry-flavored liquid.  
He remembered how sticky it left his fingers and how much she licked the spoon. Trying to get the last drops.

Max poked his back, knowing what he was implying. “Tell you. Max loves my soup. She used to say it could cure any illness.”

El narrowed her eyes at the girl. “Anything?” Billy smiled and teetered his head side to side. “Well maybe not any life threatening illnesses. A cold however? Definitely.”

Max was still nodding instinctively. Eleven was busy making her decision. When she threw the blanket off and sat up, it was pretty clear what she had decided. She nodded and Billy clapped his hands happily. “Good choice.”

-

“Okay. One more try.” 

Two pills. El had gone through two failed pills. The first one she bit down on. Causing the powder to pop in her mouth. She wailed and spit it out onto the floor. The second was a total mess. She just couldn’t get the water down. Her throat closed up and soon enough, the pill was ejected from her mouth. “Not working.”

She grabbed the bottle and threw it at Billy’s chest. “You know what. I’ll demonstrate.” He unscrewed the childproof cap and rattled 2 out. Gave one to El the other for himself.

“I place it far back, like so.” Billy stuck his tongue out to make a show of it. El grimaced. “Take some water.” His speech was off as he tried his best not to let the pill roll off. “Take a chug and..”

One swig and the pill was gone. “Tadaa!” Max made jazz hands behind Billy. Her knees were tucked into her chest. She was so intrigued yet humored at how pouty El could be. A girl with so much fire and literal telekinesis, could swallow a pea sized pill.

“Last try.” El warned.

Indeed it was. It took a couple of head jerks, some flailing hands but she finally got it down. And god did she erupt into cheer. Billy’s fist shot up like he had won a game. Max clapped loudly and El just smiled so big.

“No freaking way. She did it!” Billy high-fived Max then El. Deep down Billy felt so childish for being so proud over a pill. He wondered if this was how Steve felt around the little buggers. It wasn’t so bad, he could say. 

“Not to knock you off your high horse but I do believe you promised her an exchange?” Max said pointedly.

El immediately turned on her sass. “You promise.” She pointed at him like a scolding teacher. Billy felt like he was back at those nights. The nights where he came home late or mouthed off and Neil would shove him against the wall. Point with his grimy finger, asking for his ‘well deserved’ respect. And Billy would have to squeeze out a ‘yes sir’. Neil didn’t deserve to be treated like royalty. “Billy?”

He must’ve zoned out for a while or at least never responded ‘cause El’s hand was wrapped around his limp hand. Max was on the edge of her seat like she was halfway from getting up. “Okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’m...I’m fine.” Max sighed in relief but El still had a grip on him. Curse her and those horrifying powers. She had to have taken a peek. Her eyes were a little down. There wasn’t a smile on her face anymore. 

So Billy faked one on his. “Who’s ready for some soup?”  
He tore his hand away and walked out the living room. Heard them whispering behind his back.

He wasn’t fine. Everything in his life reminded him of Neil. And these kids reminded him of Steve. His only form of consolation. Not that Steve knew. 

But god, he really wished he knew.


End file.
